Pokémon Blaze And Blue
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Ragna embarks on a life changing journey that will go down as one for the ages...in the world of Pokemon! Gotta fight them all! An abridged series.
1. An Adventure Awaits!

Hello, everybody. Resoleon here bringing you another crossover Fanfiction.

This will be a LONG story so there's going to be over thirty chapters, I'm sure. Why? Because it will feature the game of my childhood: Pokemon! By that, I mean the very first game. This will be based around the game's plot and as you could have guessed, the cast of Blazblue will be taking on roles of major characters. I hope you will stick around because this IS my first parody as well. Enjoy!

For those of you who don't know Pokemon (Which I doubt): It's a turn based fighting game with you in command of creatures who fight that are known as Pokemon. As your adventure goes on, your Pokemon and friendships grow. A very common goal is to catch ALL the Pokemon. (151)

For those of you who don't know Blazblue: It's an Anime-like 2-D fighting game with an excellent cast as well as a marvelous and complicated storyline. The hero is supposed to be a villain in most eyes but he doesn't give a care.

* * *

**Blazblue X Pokemon Crossover: Pokemon Blaze and Blue**

**Rebel One: An Adventure Awaits!**

_Today was the day...the day that I was going to become an official Pokémon Trainer. People dared each other again and again to catch ALL the Pokémon. Me, I'm different. I just wanted to be the best in ALL of Pokémon. Of course, you can't become the best without having good Pokemon. I could hardly sleep last night because today was the day I'd have my very first Pokemon. I've seen Pokémon before which was rare because the only times I would go out of my home in Pallet Town was to get some groceries. _

"Ragna...?"

_Those days were so boring but those days were also now over._

"Ragna?"

_Now, I'm going to be a Pokémon Trainer just like I always dreamed. I can't wait to see what Pokémon I'm going to get. _

"Ragna!"

I felt a force pushing on my shoulder. It was my mom trying to get me up. Sometimes, she'd be a psycho bitch but I know she loves me.

"What? You got wax in your ears? I said wake up and get out of bed!"

My mom's name was Celica. She can be so overbearing like I said before but I know she wants the best for me. My eyes slowly opened and I sat up on the side of the bed facing my mom.

"Honestly! Just because you don't work doesn't mean you can sleep your day away! Don't you even know what time it is? It's past noon! Don't you have to meet up with Professor Coco or something next door? I thought you were excited for this! Don't make your begging on your knees to me asking to let you become a Pokémon Trainer go to waste! Get your ass out and get dressed right this second!"

I gave out a nonchalant yawn and responded. "Geez, good morning to you too and it's not Coco; it's 'Kokonoe'."

"Humph! Whatever! Just get out right now! You'll need to be at your best if you want to receive a Pokémon! Oh and...good luck..."

With that, my mom finally went out of my room. I thought she was going to go on forever. Within seconds, I felt a rush of excitement and did my daily routine of getting ready for the day. I had my red jacket on and my good old black pants, too. I headed down the stairs. I nearly forgot that my house was had two floors in them. Whoops. I rushed down stairs and my mom was waiting at the door for me. She had a smile on her face and walked toward me, while pinching my cheeks.

"Oww...mom!"

"Look at you, all so handsome and ready to go!"

"Yeah so...can I go now?"

"Aww, Ragna! I'm just going to miss having you around the house so much!"

My mom started to have tears. I rolled my eyes back because she's that devoted of a mother and she can get emotional sometimes like she is right now. I just hope I don't have to say "I love you" again to her because I have to say that like thirty different times during the day and I didn't feel like saying it to her this time. It's a real pain in the ass; believe me. I opened my mouth to say the three words again but she interrupted me.

"But...all children have to leave home someday, don't they? It said so on TV."

"Mom, you know half the stuff you see on TV is just bullshit and the other half is just commercials."

We laughed for a few seconds. After we stopped laughing, my mom gave an affectionate slap on my chest.

"Oh you little...anyway, you should get your way to Professor...Ko...noe? Is that it?"

"Close enough. Well then, I guess I'd better get going."

"Don't cause a ruckus now, you hear?"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

I rushed out the door before my mom could say something else. Once I was outside, I looked to my right and there was the lab. I made my way to the entrance but there was my next door neighbor Luna. She and I are such archrivals, we don't get along well. She spots me and sighs.

"What, it's only Ragna? Professor Kokonoe isn't around."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Did I say where she is? No."

"Well, why don't we get our assess moving instead of giving each other shit?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

We looked around and after a while, I spotted Luna at the exit of our hometown. I walked next to her and saw that she was staring out at the rather tall grass that's not too far from the path.

"What are you doing, Luna?"

"Luna was just thinking...what do you think is like having Pokémon jump out at you in that grass?"

"I don't know. Wanna find out?"

A voice behind us bellowed. "If you go out there with no Pokémon, you'll get your ass kicked up and down the street!"

We turned around and saw Professor Kokonoe standing there with her arms crossed.

"Professor, Luna's tired of waiting!"

"And I'm tired of your bitching, brat! God, all these years you two were asking me...'Can I have Pokémon? When am I going to have Pokémon? Is just one Pokémon too much to ask for?' Well, now's your chance to have your wishes granted. Come on back to the lab, if you want Pokémon right now!"

Pallet Town was never boring because people like Luna and Professor Kokonoe existed. They're real bitches but they're what make this town a lot of fun to live in. Luna used to be my best friend. I even thought we were to be betrothed but somehow, she just turned into a real bitch and so it just became love/hate between us. Professor Kokonoe is a very good scientist of Pokémon but she's also a bitch if she has even a little bit of beef with you. So we went back to the lab and she had two Poké Balls in both of her hands. She held them out in front of me.

"Here, Ragna. There are two Pokémon here. Pick one."

Luna jumped in frustration. She was always a bitch about going first.

"Hey! No fair! What about Luna?"

"I'm letting Ragna go first because he's less of a pain in the ass than you are. Come on, Ragna. Pick one."

"Okay...let's see...I pick your left hand."

"Okay, here you go."

My own left hand slowly reached out to the Poké Ball and I gripped it in my hand. I took it out of her hand and felt it with both of my hands. I couldn't believe my very first Pokémon was inside there. I looked up and Luna eagerly snatched the Poké Ball out of Professor Kokonoe's hands.

Kokonoe cleared her throat in expectancy. I knew what she wanted.

"Oh um, thank you, Professor Kokonoe." I said as I gave a bow.

"Yeah...thanks." Luna said unfocused.

"Whatever. You two fanatics happy now?"

"I'm very happy." I said with jubilation.

"So is Luna!"

"Okay, very good." Kokonoe gave a fist pump in the air out of accomplishment. I don't know what that was about. "Don't you two want to know what your Pokémon look like?"

Luna hopped as if she got an idea. I figured this couldn't be good. "You and Luna have Pokémon, Ragna! Let's battle!"

She had to be kidding. Really? A Pokémon Battle? "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I-I don't wanna fight you!"

"Too bad! You can't say no to a challenge! I watched the show! So let's battle!"

She's such a bimbo to be rushing into things. "NO! I don't want to fight anyone! I just want to train my Pokémon!"

Luna's face became irate and walked up to me. "Look, man. Luna has been waiting for her very first Pokémon Battle all her life and Luna always dreamt that you would be Luna's first victim! Do NOT take this moment from LUNA!"

I sighed to myself. There was no way around Luna. I hated whenever she was like this. "Fine...if I'm going to have my first fight, it might as well be you."

Professor Kokonoe raised her left hand. "Hold it! Not in here! Outside and...I'll be the referee. I think this will be an interesting matchup, considering how you two are hypercompetitive with each other."

Luna jumped in the air and pumped her fist up. "Let's battle!"

* * *

So anyway, I hope you liked it. Here are the roles below.

New Cast

Celia Mercury as Red's Mother

Ragna as Red

Luna as Blue

Kokonoe as Professor Oak

If you like it, stay updated for Chapter Two.

**Rebel One: End**


	2. First Time For Everything

Hello everybody and welcome to the second chapter.

* * *

**Rebel Two: First Tine for Everything**

A lot of people were gathering around, for some reason. Why? Because they saw the Poké Balls in our hands and how we were standing a distance from each other and staring contemptuously at each other. Professor Kokonoe was in the middle about three feet of us, playing the role of referee. All around, people were chatting amongst themselves.

"Are they really going to battle?"

"This is so exciting! I've never seen a Pokémon Battle this close up!"

"I wonder what Pokémon they have?"

God, this was making me nervous. I never even battle before and I'm battling my very annoying neighbor.

"Ragna, honey!"

"_Oh God." _I thought to myself. My mom was there, in the crowd waving to me. That was just making this even more ridiculous.

"Ragna, I'm rooting for you, honey! Kick her ass!"

I chuckled sheepishly to myself. "Thanks...mom..."

Luna held her Poké Ball out to me. "Ready?"

I did the same thing as Luna did. "Yep. Let's give it a go."

Luna tossed her Poké Ball in the air and it released her Pokémon. In front of Luna was a mammalian creature that had brown fur. It kinda looks like a fox. Some of the people reacted with "oohs" and "ahhs". I heard a few of what the crowd said.

"Wow, that looks rare!"

"It looks pretty cute!"

"I wonder what Ragna has?"

I tossed my own Poké Ball in the air and it released my Pokémon. In front of me was a chubby looking yellow mouse with...a tail that looks like a thunderbolt. It also had red circles on its cheeks. Let's just say that...my Pokémon got a much bigger reception. People gave fanatic screams.

"Aw, it's soooooooo adorable up close!"

"It's even cuter than the fox!"

"I am so jealous of Ragna!"

My mom was looking very ecstatic looking at my Pokémon. Luna was looking pretty annoyed that my Pokémon was attracting more attention than hers was. Professor Kokonoe was scratching her neck while nodding her head.

"Luna, you got Eevee and Ragna, you got Pikachu. These two are very rare Pokémon that are hard to catch in the wild. You guys are lucky, in other words. Now, I'm going to explain the basics of a Pokémon battle before you begin. The trainer that makes all the Pokémon unable to battle first, wins the battle. However, this is something you'll learn better by doing. Luna, your Pokémon is capable of two moves: Tail Whip and Tackle. Ragna, your Pokémon is capable of two moves, also: Scratch and Thundershock.

Luna decided to go first. "Let's give it a try! Eevee, use Tackle!"

Eevee charges Pikachu and hits Pikachu with a full on body slam. Pikachu recoils a bit in pain. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. I heard parts of the crowd cheer and other parts booing.

"What the hell?"

Professor Kokonoe ignored my plight. "Landing hits, is the most important part in a Pokemon Battle."

I didn't even think, I just tried to mimic Luna. "Alright, Pikachu! Use Scratch!"

Pikachu leapt toward Eevee and slashed Eevee using its claws. Eevee recoils in pain a bit.

Luna grinned a bit. "This is so exciting! Let's try the other move! Eevee, use Tail Whip!

Eevee wags its tail around in a cute matter. It made Pikachu smile a bit and lowered its battle stance. I once again saw Professor Kokonoe looking on with an intrigued look.

"Affecting your enemy's battle capabilities will give an advantage." Professor Kokonoe said.

Since it didn't hurt my Pokémon, I decided to take advantage and land another hit. "Alright Pikachu! Use scratch again!"

Pikachu did another slash on Eevee while it was still waging its tail. The attack seemed to catch Eevee off guard. Eevee cringes on the ground a bit. I saw that Luna was grimacing a bit.

"Why does Luna have to get an attack that doesn't do shit? Eevee! Use Tackle again!"

Eevee performed another full body slam on Pikachu and it recoiled back a bit toward me. I still didn't know what the hell I was doing. But then, I saw something. Eevee was cringing in pain.

"Huh? What's happening to Luna's Pokémon?"

Professor Kokonoe showed a hint of surprise. "It appears that Pikachu's natural static stunned Eevee. It can't seem to move to dodge or perform attacks, now.

At this point, I got an actual idea in my head: To take advantage of my second attack as well as the situation. "Alright, Pikachu, attack Luna's Eevee with a Thundershock!"

Pikachu's body starts to emit electricity and the Pikachu started screaming as it unleashed sparks of electricity on Eevee. It screamed in pain and eventually, Eevee looked as though it was out cold.

"Luna's Eevee is unable to battle! Ragna's Pikachu is the winner!" Kokonoe declared as she raised her right hand.

Honestly, I had no idea how I won that battle. It seemed as though Luna had more of an idea what to do. All around, I heard cheers and applauding for me. I also heard some people's comments.

"That was awesome!"

"I want to see those two battle when they're superstar trainers one day!"

My mom walked toward me and gave me a hug.

"Ragna, sweetie, you were great for your first battle! Congratulations!"

I chucked a bit sheepishly again. "Thanks...mom."

"I'll be back in the house!"

My mom gave a peck on my cheek and walked back to our house. I looked down at my Pikachu and it stared at me blankly. I had no idea what it was thinking. I looked across to see Luna greatly annoyed. Luna took out her Poké Ball and pointed it at Eevee. A red light shone upon it and it took it back inside the Poké Ball. She walked toward me and pointed at my face.

"You got lucky this time! Still, that was a bit nerve wracking." She put both of her hands into fists. "Okay! Luna will make her Pokémon battle so they can toughen up!"

"_Easy for you to say..." _I thought to myself.

We saw Professor Kokonoe stepping toward us while clapping her hands. She stopped once she was close enough.

"Well done, you two. You two fared better than I thought you would. Try to bond with your Pokémon tonight. It's already sunset."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Luna's a bit tired. See you, Ragna."

Luna walks to her house while holding her Poké Ball in her hand. It kind of creep me out a bit.

"Hey, Ragna. In case you didn't notice, you didn't withdraw your Pokémon, yet."

I looked down toward my Pikachu and saw it playing with my shoes. It looked pretty cute nibbling on my shoes a bit there.

"Well, little guy. It's time for you to come back."

I pointed my Poké Ball toward it and the red beam started to shine. Pikachu seemed to notice this and it dodged it. I tried again, same result; it dodged. Somehow, it quickly crept up my body, went onto my shoulder and bit on my ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! What the hell is wrong with this Pokémon, professor?"

"Pikachu didn't seem to like the Poké Ball when I forced it in there. It always liked open space. It doesn't seem as though it wants to go back inside. I think that's better for you, Ragna because you can bond easier with it and it will bitch less."

Pikachu stopped nibbling on my ear and for some reason, it started to snuggle against my neck. "This...is kind of freaky..."

"Pokémon were always creepy, kid. You'll get used to it. You can probably use that Poké Ball to catch a different Pokémon but I'll teach you that another time. Get some shuteye."

Professor Kokonoe went back into her lab. I looked again at Pikachu on my shoulder and it appeared to be sleeping on it. I gave it a light pat and went back into my house. My mom already seemed to have made dinner. I washed my hands and had a seat at the table. There was my mom, smiling so vividly at me. She just saw her child got his first career Pokémon Battle victory...if it counts.

"Honey, you were great! The crowd was cheering you on a few times."

"I don't know how I won that to be honest but I did it! Ha, ha."

"That Pikachu looks so cute sleeping on your shoulder. It's so cute!"

"Yeah...it doesn't like being in the Poké Ball so I decided to have it out with me the rest of the way."

"That's good! You'll bond better with your Pokémon better that way!"

"The professor told me that already but thanks. It's pretty nerve wracking to be in the midst of a battle but hey...first time for everything, right?"

"Exactly, sweetie. So what's next for you before you have to leave home as a Pokémon Trainer?

"Um...I don't know. I was only told to get some shuteye. That was it. So...I guess I'll do that now..."

"Okay! I won't bother you, then! Good night, sweetheart!"

I went up to my room and changed into my night clothes. Today went so fast because a lot of things happened so fast. I gently put my Pikachu who was still sleeping down off my shoulder and onto the rug. I stared at it a couple of moments before going into my bed. I quickly drifted into sleep because I was so tired.

* * *

Nobody new to introduce, I'm afraid. Thanks for reading and stay updated for chapter three.

**Rebel Two: End**


	3. Need Some Help, Professor Kokonoe?

Resoleon giving you chapter three of this parody.

Hope you're liking it so far.

* * *

**Rebel Three: Need some help, Professor Kokonoe?**

_I can't believe I'm finally a Pokémon Trainer. I'm going to be one of the best out there but after my very first Pokémon Battle, I know it's going to be such a pain in the ass. My very first Pokémon is called Pikachu. I've seen this Pokémon in the show a couple of times. He belonged to that guy...I don't remember what his name was. Anyway, I just barely won against Luna. If Professor Kokonoe wasn't guiding me, I probably would have lost just like that. As much as I hate to say it, I think I was lucky, also. I have no idea what the hell that Tail Whip move did but it mesmerized my Pikachu a bit. Without questioning, I just commanded it to attack again. Also, there was that time when her Eevee was stunned. _

"Ragna?"

_I was even luckier to have that super kickass thunder move. _

"Ragna!"

Oh God, there was my mom again, interrupting my soliloquy to myself. I got up again and faced my mom.

"Ragna, that's not supposed to be the work ethic of a Pokémon Trainer! He has things to do! Hurry up and get out of bed! Also, your Pikachu was staring at you all this time. It must want you awake."

My mom walked out the door and my Pikachu and I gave each other a very long stare. It was kind of freaking me out a bit...I had no idea what it was thinking. Does it like me? Does it hate me? Slowly, I reached both my hands out to it and it started to cringe in fear. I didn't want it to feel uncomfortable so I just left it alone and did my daily routine. As I was changing my clothes, I found my Pikachu still staring at me. Once I was changed into my outdoor outfit, I decided to talk to it. I think Pokémon understood human language.

"Um...do you want something?"

With its chubby cute hands, it points to its head. If you dirty assholes think that it's that type of head, you need to grow up.

"H-Head?"

It nodded to itself and pointed itself and toward me. I think I had an idea what it was saying to me.

"Um...you want me let you rest on my head?"

It nodded yes in a rather eager way. I lowered myself and it quickly crawled up my body and rested itself on top of my head. Honestly, it felt a bit comfortable. I just hope it won't shock me anytime soon. I sighed to myself but it felt cool having a real Pokémon for a friend.

"Ragna, you have a visitor!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I realized that I fooled around too much. I quickly grabbed the spare Poké Ball and headed downstairs with the Pikachu resting on my head. At the door, I saw my mom there next to my other neighbor Noel. I grimaced a bit upon seeing her because she can't have a regular conversation with me without stammering like crazy or saying "I'm sorry." Geez, it's not like I'm going to bash her or something like that. However, there's no better neighbor than Noel. It used to be that Luna was the best neighbor ever but now it's Noel because she is very nice. Noel would be even better if she didn't have conversation problems talking to me. Now that I think about it, why is it that she only has problems talking to me? I don't see her having any problems talking with anyone else. Well...Luna is a given since she gives Noel a bunch of shit.

"Ragna! Stop being a prick standing there and greet your guest."

I snapped out of my mental trance. I realized that I had a bit of drool hanging from my mouth and walked to Noel. As I went closer, she started fidgeting her fingers. Seriously, the way she has to get nervous talking to me; it's annoying.

"Good morning, Noel."

"H...Hi...Ragna." Noel didn't even make eye contact with me.

"So...what brings you here, Noel?"

"I...heard that there was a battle between you and Luna yesterday while I was out. That must mean you finally got a Pokémon, right?"

"Yep, that's true. I am now a Pokémon Trainer."

"Oh...c-congratulations...Ragna...I'm...happy for you."

I gave a subtle nod no to my head. See what I mean? She's so soft spoken and so shy, it's not even funny.

"Is that it?" Just then, I felt a slap across my face. It was my mom.

"Ragna! Don't be in a hurry to get your guest out the door! Offer her a chance to see your Pikachu!"

Just then, Noel's head went up a bit. "Pikachu? You got a Pikachu?"

"Yep, I did."

"I heard those were rare to have. I never saw one up close. Can I see it, please?"

Sometimes, when the right buttons were pushed, she would actually talk normally to me. Just then, she was looking at my head. Her eyes went a bit wide with a slight shine. Believe me, I saw the shine. Just then, her cheeks went red a bit. What the hell was that all about?

"Is that it? Can I hold it?" Noel asked eagerly.

"Sure."

I reached for my Pikachu and it stared at me all the way when I was handing it to Noel. Noel's hands gripped it and it stared for a very long time at Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Noel and smiled at her. Noel gave a bit of a mesmerized sigh and started to grip it tight. Pikachu started to laugh a bit.

"This is so cute! I'm so happy..."

Noel always had a knack for cute stuff. However, she started to squeeze it a bit harder and Pikachu's laughing started to turn into squeals. Out of self-defense, it emits electricity to shock Noel.

"EEeeeeeeeaaaaaaagggghhh!"

Noel screamed and lost her grip on Pikachu. As she fell down Pikachu quickly retreated back to my head. I gave a light pat on it in reassurance.

"Pikachu, it's okay. Noel is a good friend of mine. She just gets carried away with cute things sometimes."

Noel was in a bit of pain on the floor. My mom and I took one hand each and pulled her up on her feet. Noel took a deep breath.

"It's so cute but it's so scary!" Noel said with her hair standing up and giggling. It was a bit creepy to see her happy yet hurt at the same time. It's almost as if she's a masochist.

"If you say so..."

We heard another knock on the door. I opened it and there was Professor Kokonoe.

"Ah, I hope I'm not interrupting anything and it looks like your Pokémon is quite comfortable on you. I need a favor, Ragna."

A favor from the professor? "What do you want me to do?"

"I got a call from Viridian City's Poké Market that my package has arrived and I was going to ask Luna but Sena said that she was out. I need somebody with Pokémon to go because of the wild Pokémon that may attack and I'm not armed, unfortunately. So can you get it? There's something good in it for you if you do."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you very much, Ragna. Don't come back with anything that's NOT my package!"

The professor was always strict with who she employs for errands. I was no different.

"Okay, I get it."

The professor left the house and I gave a slight sigh.

"Well, mom, I guess I'll be going."

"Have fun, sweetie!"

"Wait..."

Noel reached out with one hand for me. I turned around.

"Yeah, Noel?"

"C-Can I...go with you?"

I replied back right away. "No."

Noel looked down. "Oh...I'm...sorry. I just wanted to..."

I sighed again. "Idiot! Can't you tell sarcasm in my voice?"

Noel looked back up at me while fidgeting with her hands. "So...I can go?"

"Yes...yes...but if you're coming, keep up. Okay?"

"Th-Thank you, Ragna!" Noel gave a bow to me.

"You don't need to do that, you know."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Let's just go..."

We went out the door and we headed on our way to Viridian City. Noel and I started our march on the path through some tall grass. I was a little suspicious because I thought Pokémon were supposed to attack in this grass. We saw a sign up ahead and I decided to read it.

"It says here...that Viridian City is up ahead."

"We didn't get attacked yet. Up this slight incline, there are more patches of tall grass."

"Well...let's hope we can make it through."

We slowly made our way through the tall grass and amazingly, we didn't encounter any wild Pokémon. We didn't complain about it so we walked toward the Poké Mart. I was about to enter inside but I noticed Noel staring above the market. I looked along with her and we saw a Pokémon Gym.

"That's a Pokémon Gym, Noel. What's so special about it?"

"The leader of this gym has been missing for years. Nobody entered this gym ever since he went away...when do you think he'll be back?"

"I don't know and I don't care, Noel. We came here for the package, not dwell on history."

Noel took some time before entering the Poké Mart with me. We went up to the reception desk and I decided I'll ask for it. The receptionist came to the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was asked by Professor Kokonoe to retrieve a package for her."

"Oh, yes. It just arrived. Here you go."

The receptionist handed me the package.

"Thank you, very much. I'll be on my way, now."

Noel and I exited the building and we started to go back the way I came. However, in the corner of my eye, I see a path heading west of this town.

"Noel, I'm going to take a stroll down that lane for a bit. Why don't you occupy yourself for a time?"

"Wh-what? But...I'm more comfortable when...you're around, Ragna."

Noel looked down and fidget with her fingers. Seriously, I wish I can cut her fingers off. Okay, maybe that's going a bit too extreme but it was annoying as hell. I sighed again out loud.

"Fine, fine but you're going to have to keep up with me if you're going to come with."

"One question, though. Aren't we supposed to deliver this package right away to the professor?"

"I figured since no Pokémon attacked us, we have some downtime to ourselves."

"Oh...okay, you're the boss here, Ragna."

So we headed down the path that led west of this town. There was a huge mountain to the right of where we were standing.

"Ragna, where do you think this leads to? I don't think we should wander far."

"No worries, I'm just going to have a look forward. I heard that the entrance to the Pokémon League is here. I'll just have a look, okay?"

"Ragna...I don't think this will be a good idea."

We walked more feet forward and then, we saw somebody from afar. We saw the figure coming toward us with great speed. I recognized the figure immediately. Why the hell do did I have to bump into her now? If she challenges me to another Pokémon Battle, I'm screwed because it will prevent me from delivering the Pokémon on time. Luna had a very frustrated face for some reason. She stood a few feet from us and she pointed at me with her index finger.

"You jackass! How the hell did you find Luna's training spot?"

"I just wandered here at random, Luna. You don't need to be so angry. So I suppose you were training here? Not a bad spot."

"Also, what the hell is SHE doing here?"

Noel's hands started to come to her face. "Me? I...wanted to come with Ragna on an errand..."

Luna started to get even angrier. "Why the hell didn't you ask Luna to come with you, Ragna?"

"Dumbass, the professor said that you were not at home and I'm guessing you were here all this time when the professor needed you."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! At least Luna was doing something productive like training her Pokémon! Luna has an idea! Let's battle so I can see the results of the training!"

This was exactly what I was afraid of. I had no time to battle. "Look, Luna. I have to get this package back to the professor right now."

"You're not going to get away from me, Ragna. If you do, I'll tell everyone in Pallet Town that you and Noel kissed!"

My face and Noel's became red. Why, God? Why? I have to fight her again?

"You really can't take no for an answer, don't you? Fine, then."

"R...Ragna..." Noel called out to me.

"Yeah, Noel?"

"G...Give her a...sound thrashing!"

At that moment, I smiled a bit. It was a bit unusual to see Noel burst out like that. This only seemed to make Luna more irate, though. I just didn't get why she was so angry whenever all three of us were together.

"Hey, dipshit! If you have time to give Ragna a pair, why don't you manage this battle as the referee?"

"D...D...Dipshit? A pair?"

"Ignore her, Noel and just manage the game."

Oh shit...this isn't good. I'll just have to take what I've learned from my last battle and take into this one...I hope I don't die.

* * *

New Cast

Noel as Green

**Rebel Three: End**


	4. Embers Of a New Adventure and Rivalry

Hello everybody, I am having a splendid time making this series as you can tell by the frequent updates.

This is Resoleon bringing you the forth chapter and Ragna and Luna's second clash.

* * *

**Rebel Four: Embers of a New Adventure and Rivalry **

So here we are, round two between me and Luna. I decided to introduce my Pokémon first.

"I choose, you, Pikachu!"

Pikachu leapt off my head and landed on the ground on all fours. Luna scoffed at my Pikachu.

"Ha, you're done for this time. My training to my Eevee made it so hardcore. Go, Eevee!"

Luna tossed her Poké Ball and released her Eevee. However, something was not right. Her Eevee looked a bit fatigued. Noel raised both her hands up

"It's Ragna VS Luna! Rebel One: Pikachu VS Eevee! Action!"

"Alright, Eevee! Hit them with a Tackle attack!"

Eevee crouches a bit and leapt toward my Pikachu. However, through my eyes, it didn't have as much jump as last time.

"Pikachu, intercept with scratch!"

Pikachu lunged at a charging Eevee and slashed its claws in its face. Pikachu leapt back toward me while Eevee was knocked off balance. In a moment, Eevee collapsed. We waited five seconds and it still didn't get up. Luna and I stared at Noel and she gave her decision.

"Pikachu, win! Victory goes to Ragna!"

Pikachu crawled back up to my head. Luna, in shock falls to her knees and punches the ground.

"Eevee! Why the hell did you let yourself get caught up like that?"

I walk toward her Eevee and Luna glare at me. I look back with a look of suspicion.

"Luna, how long did you train Eevee?"

"About half an hour."

"How long ago?"

"Not too long before you came here."

"Why the hell would you challenge me to a battle if your Pokémon didn't even get its full rest yet? Training takes time for it to take effect once you're done. Your Eevee didn't look like itself when we started. In fact, it looked very tired. You can't become a Pokémon Master in just one day. It requires patience and dedication."

"How the hell do you know so much about Pokémon despite the fact we only just got our Pokémon yesterday?"

I smiled before giving my response. "I heard it from the anime once."

All of us, including the Pokémon started to laugh. I reached my hand out to Luna who was still knelt to the ground and she grips mine as I pull her up. We shook hands for a bit and then she withdrew Eevee back to the Poké Ball. Luna rubbed the Poké Ball a few times while talking to it.

"Luna's sorry, Eevee. All Luna wants is for us to be the best team that ever lived." Luna looked at me and Noel now. "Sorry that Luna went off like that and threatened you both. Luna just wanted Ragna to..." She cut herself off.

I wanted her to finish. "To what?"

"Nothing, shut up."

"Come on, you have to finish. What is that you wanted me to feel?"

Luna's face became red a bit. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

With that, she started sprinting toward Pallet Town. We sighed to ourselves.

"We better run home too, Noel. The professor was waiting."

We sprinted toward home, also. In quick decision, we decided to jump off the little inclines as a short cut to avoid the tall grass. When we arrived in Pallet Town, Noel and I went straight to the lab. Inside, the professor notices us and gave out what I think was a sarcastic clap as she walked toward us. We handed her the package and she went straight to her desk. Without looking she sighed and called out to us.

"Well come see it, if you're curious."

We walked up to the professor's desk and looked above her shoulders as she unwraps the package. The professor's head turned toward Noel.

"Hey, Noel. Get Luna's ass in here right now."

"R-Right away!"

Noel promptly went out the door.

"So, professor, what's supposed to be in this package that's so important?"

"These things right here, which is why I called both you and Luna."

Noel and Luna come in through the door. Luna made her way to the desk faster than Noel did.

"Hey professor! What's the deal around here?" Luna demanded to know.

"Before you two leave, there's something you have to take with you. It will give you better knowledge than the average trainer, believe me. What I have in this package is..."

Professor Kokonoe unveils two gadgets that look like a Nintendo DS kind of. I don't even know what the hell those are.

"The finalized project that is the Pokédex! What it does is that it can identify a Pokémon for you, that sees it. Ragna, can I borrow your Pikachu? Have it stand in front of you."

"Okay..."

Pikachu leapt off my head and on the floor. The professor held it out in front of Pikachu and soon after, it starts talking.

"**Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite or shock you." **

Okay, I'll admit. That thing kind of freaked me out and amazed me at the same time. I can't believe I'm about to receive something that badass from the professor. Sometimes, she can be a kickass boss.

"That's so kickass! Life is kind of cool, sometimes." Luna said rather monotonously.

"Amazing..." Noel said rather mesmerized.

The professor gave out a boastful chuckle. "I know, right? Here, Luna and Ragna, there's one for each of you. Honestly, I was going to use these myself but you two have more energy than I do and I'm sure you'll have more fun with it than I do."

The professor handed one Poké Ball to each of us. We fondled with gently to get a feel for it.

"Now, I'm not done, just yet. You can't get around just by using one Pokémon. You'll have to use others. Expert Pokémon Trainers use Pokémon of all kinds of types to provide great versatility. That versatility alone makes those trainers hard to defeat. Of course, you need Poké Balls in order to catch them. I have ten here, so that means there's five for each of you. By law, you're only allowed to have six Pokémon at a time so with your Pokémon plus five more vacant balls, you'll be able to have six. However, choose your six wisely. There might be a super badass Pokémon out there that you might want and you'll have used your Poké Balls already.

I raised my hand and the professor nudged me to talk. "How do you catch a Pokémon?"

"When a wild Pokémon appears in front of you, it's fair game but you cannot and I mean you CANNOT under any circumstances, try to capture a Pokémon that's owned by another trainer! I cannot stress that enough. You don't want to knock the wild Pokémon out. You just want to subdue it enough that it won't be able to shake free of the Poké Ball while it's in the middle of the capture process. I can't guarantee that it will always work so you have to make sure you have the best chance of catch your Pokémon before you start trying to capture it."

"Sounds simple enough." Luna said.

"I'll tell you a little secret. I'm a retired Pokémon Trainer. My dream was to become the best trainer in the world but I was never able to do it. However, you two are very competitive jackasses so you two will probably have more willpower and strength than I did back in the day. I want one of you to come here one day, holding a plaque with your name on it commemorating your accomplishment in conquering the eight gyms and the Elite Four. The champion's throne is vacant at the moment. Nobody was able to get past them. I know it may seem like a lot of pressure I'm putting on you two but that's what you're going to have to deal with."

After a long period of silence, my mouth suddenly opened.

"Don't worry, Professor Kokonoe. One of us will get that plaque!"

"Yeah and besides, Luna can handle the pressure. In fact, she thrives on it!"

"I'm not sure where I fit into all this but...I'm sure it will be exciting for you two."

Luna turned to me with a look in her eyes. "Ragna, Luna hates to say it but you won't be necessary in the professor's plans."

"We won't know unless we do it, Luna! Besides, I've already beaten you twice."

"You were just lucky in those matches! Now...I think Sena had his Town Map somewhere. Ragna, we only have one so there won't be one for you. Ha, ha, ha! You're going to lose to Luna! Well, Luna's tired. I'll see you two dorks later. Ragna, let's try to leave tomorrow! Luna won't wait for you if you're late!"

Luna walks outside while toying with her Pokédex.

"God, she's such a bitch." I said to myself.

"Um...Ragna. What will you do now...?" Noel asked me.

"Well...Luna and I plan to leave tomorrow so I guess I'll pack my things and leave for tomorrow."

For some reason, Noel had a look of anguish on her face. I had no idea why. She is such a strange one, sometimes. But I can imagine that without Luna and me here, it's going to be a bit lonely for her. However, I don't want to be a mama's boy all my life. I want to be my own man, my own person. I want to be...the best like no one ever was. I will travel across this region to seek far and wide out all kinds of Pokémon to understand the power they have inside. For some reason, I feel like I heard what I said before. I'm just not sure where.

"Hey, Ragna! What are you doing pumping your chest in my lab? This isn't sexy time, you idiot!"

I snapped out of my trance and headed out the door of the lab. As the door closes, I looked back at Noel to see something fall from Noel's face. It was a single tear. I ran to my house and told my mom the good news about how Luna and I were going to set off for an adventure tomorrow to travel across the region. She then mandated me to go to sleep while she prepares my backpack for the adventure. For some reason, I sometimes don't even remember that my Pikachu is on my head. Before I went to bed, I held it off my head and held it in front of me. It waved one of its hands in front of me. I gave it a light hug and then I put it down on my carpet rug and went to bed. Luckily, I was extremely tired from everything that has happened so I fell asleep in almost no time at all. But for some reason, the image Noel's sad face with tears flashed in my head before I drifted into sleep...

* * *

Nobody to introduce.

Stay updated for Chapter Five.

**Rebel Four: End **


	5. Our Departure

Hey guys. Resoleon here bringing you chapter five.

* * *

**Rebel Five: Our Departure**

It was early morning and somehow, I woke up. I looked at my carpet to see Pikachu still fast asleep. It surprised even me to find myself awake early in the morning. I looked at my clock to see that it was 5:32 AM. I immediately went back into bed and closed my eyes. But doesn't this suck? I didn't drift into sleep. I opened my eyes again and sighed to myself. Well if I'm not going to fall asleep, I might as well do something productive. I changed from my pajamas into my outdoor outfit and headed downstairs. I saw my mom looking at the TV watching her soap operas. I never understood those soap operas. They always cry and always bitch slap each other. But I'm trying to narrate my Pokémon life, not rant about what I hate. Anyway, I saw that my mom was watching TV and I didn't feel like sneaking out so I decided to put myself into view. She looks at me and her eyes went wide.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" My mom asked me.

"No. Wait, I thought you always woke up early?"

"Not this early. I'm very excited and happy for you. I was never able to have my own Pokémon. You're a lucky bastard to have a Pikachu. You don't find those things just anywhere."

"I guess but...the truth is...I woke up because I was excited to have my own adventure but there was also something on my mind."

"Oh, well tell me whenever you feel like it. I'll give you time, sweetie."

The truth of the matter is that I was a bit disturbed by Noel's crying face. I don't know why but it kept bothering me. I tried to tell my problem in a different way to my mom.

"Mom...I'm just worried that...you might miss me too much."

"Well of course I'm going to miss you, honey. You're my son."

"I know but...I'm kind of worried about you being sad because you're all alone in the house."

"Listen, sweetheart, I want you to live your dream. Some people might not like the idea of leaving but as long as you have a home to return to someday, I know you'll be back and the others know that you'll be back. Plus, you have Luna too, right?"

"Yeah but...we're deciding to take separate routes because we're rivals in our adventure."

"Son, I understand you're a little nervous of starting your adventure. It's a big transition but you want to be the best, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well in order to be the best you got to beat the best. And don't worry about us back in Pallet Town, sweetheart. We will miss you but we also know that you and Luna will return one day."

"Thank you, mother."

My mom and I embraced and then released.

"Alright sonny, it's time for the final preparations! First of all, those shoes of yours aren't suitable for long journeys. I have these shoes that I was never able to use because they didn't fit my feet well. They're special sneakers that can last for a long time and will able to endure your journey."

My mom took out an old dusty shoebox and took out the pair of sneaks. I got to say that the sneaks looked so badass; it kind of matched my jacket. I put on the shoes and all of a sudden, I feel like I can go anywhere. My mom grinned because she knew that's what I was feeling.

"You'll also need this."

My mom took out the red backpack. It looks a bit packed.

"You have at least three sets of shirts, shorts or pants and underwear in here. I also put in a Town Map in there. You could get lost and I don't want that to happen to you."

I smiled a bit. I remember that time when Luna said not to bother Sena for a Town Map. I guess my mom was right saying that I was a lucky bastard. I didn't notice but my Pikachu was here the whole time. I was startled a bit and then I picked it up so I can put it on my head. My hair must make a good nest for Pikachu. I looked at my watch and it said 6:14 AM. The sun's rays were more vibrant, now. I hugged my mom again and headed out the door.

"Go out there and kick some ass, my little Ragna!"

That was the last sentence I heard from my mom before the door closed.

So what was my first move? Probably Luna was still preparing. I didn't feel like having a head start so I decided to pay her a visit. I knocked on the door and Sena answered it.

"Oh, hi Ragna."

"Sena? Where's Luna?"

"She left Pallet Town, already."

That wasn't part of the deal. At least, I thought it wasn't.

"What? When did she leave?"

"About half an hour ago. She said that she wouldn't let you beat her to the plaque so she decided to get a head start."

Well, doesn't this suck? I had the goddamn courtesy to pay my rival a visit before leaving and she up and leaves ahead of me. Just freaking great... Oh yeah, Sena is Luna's older brother and by far the more mature of the two. For some reason, Sena never tames Luna.

"Okay, Sena. Thanks...I needed that information."

Sena closed the door and I stomped on the ground. Well, I was behind already but I know it's a long journey. I know I'm probably making too much buildup for the start of my journey but it's just extremely exciting for me. I walked to the start of the path and I looked up at my Pikachu. It seemed ready for action and whatever comes our way. Okay...here it goes...I start running up the path that leads to Viridian City, I figured it would a good place to start. However, I heard my name from a distance.

"Ragna!"

Was it my mom? No...it was too young to be my mom. I turned around and it was Noel running toward me with a backpack on her back. For some reason, upon seeing her run to me like that, I felt a bit sad and happy.

"Ragna..."

"Noel..."

"Ragna...I...want come with you!"

Without thinking I responded. "...No, you can't."

"W-What?"

"You got wax in your ears? I said you can't come with me." _"Hah, I borrowed a quote my mom said." _

Noel had a look of devastation on her face. I really hated to see her that way. Not too long, her tears start to fall.

"Ragna...I...I...I just couldn't stand the thought of both you and Luna gone from Pallet Town. That's why I wanted to come."

"Don't get all touchy feely on me, Noel. You know that's a weak excuse. This is Luna's and my journey and you're not part of it."

Goddamn it, why am I such an asshole? Is it that I just wanted Noel to know that I don't want her in danger or is it that I was tired of her always clinging to me like a protective talisman? Either way, I feel like an asshole but I'm pretty good at hiding how I feel inside. Pretty soon, Noel falls to her knees and her long hair starts to cover her face. I can still see her tears falling and I can soon hear her sobbing, too.

"I-I...I don't get you...Ragna. I don't get how you and Luna...could be so mean to each other...and be friends, also. Can't you see that I just...want to be close to you?"

"Luna and I known each other since childhood, Noel. Don't claim that you're on the same page as I and Luna are. I don't expect you to understand but it was Luna's and my dream to compete against each other to be the champions of Pokémon. Where were you when Luna and I decided to have our rivalry? Now that I think about it, you really are stupid. Do you make your decisions from your heart or do you make your decisions based on external influence? Everything you wanted to do, it had to do with me and Luna. Noel, I'm telling you right now, you don't belong on this journey. You're not cut out for shit like this. Take your shit back with you and follow your heart, NOT your friends!"

Whoa...how the hell did I come up with that?

"Ragna, tell me right now. What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you? You're a pessimistic crybaby who clings to her friends but is unable to make her own decisions. You're too soft spoken and need to toughen up a bit. In fact, you make me sick, that face of yours!"

Suddenly, Noel stood up. Her face still had tears flowing from her eyes but she was genuinely angry with me.

"That's it Ragna! Now, it's my turn! You just be quiet and pay attention to me! You and Luna are mean to me! You exempt me and don't appreciate anything that I do! I'm always nice to you but you just shrug it off like I'm nothing to you! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away!"

"Oh yeah? If we gave you so much shit, why did you stick around all this time and kept coming back?"

"Because you're my friend, Ragna and friends give each other second chances!"

"Then as your friend, I'm telling you to make your own decisions and not follow me."

"I did make my choice, Ragna. I made this decision myself. I decided that...I want to be with you, Ragna. In fact, just being with you on something like this is my greatest desire. Please, Ragna. Just let me be with you."

She just won't take no for answer, huh? She expects me to just be a softie and let her come with me?

"No, Noel. You're not coming with me. If you're really my friend, then don't come with me, Noel."

Noel hung her head and reached for her bag pocket.

"Okay, then. If I can't ask you nicely if I can come with you..."

From her bag, Noel took out her Poké ball. "Then I'll have to convince you that I won't be a burden to you in a battle!"

I raised my eyebrow a bit. She has Pokémon? I honestly never knew. "You're really challenging me to a battle? I wonder what Pokémon you have."

"Believe me, Ragna, this Pokémon is more than enough to convince you to allow me to accompany you. I challenge you to a battle, Ragna. If I win, you have to allow me to come with you. If you win, I'll go back to Pallet Town."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Then I'll accept your challenge. Let's battle!"

No matter what Pokémon it is, I'll make sure I grind the piss out of it and send Noel back crying if I have to. Why the hell am I such an asshole to a nice girl? Seriously...

* * *

New Cast

Sena as Daisy

**Rebel Five: End**


	6. Noel Spells Out Hell

Hey guys, Resoleon here. I am bringing you chapter six of this crossover.

So Noel wants to go with Ragna but Ragna wants Noel to stay back. They battle it out to decide.

* * *

**Rebel Six: N-O-E-L Spells out Hell**

It's time for me to show Noel that she's not cut out for stuff like this.

"Let's go, Pikachu!"

I Pikachu leapt off my back and went into its battle position. I looked across at Noel who seemingly had lifeless eyes and determination.

"Ragna, you've brought this upon yourself. You're not going to win. My Pokemon, it's time to subdue him!"

Noel tosses her Poké Ball to release a Pokemon that resembled some sort of butterfly. I've never seen this kind of butterfly before. Oh, wait! I know what to do whenever, I encounter a new Pokemon! I needed the Pokédex. I took it out and aimed it toward that butterfly Pokemon. It made a few noises before telling me what Pokemon it was.

"What Pokemon is that?"

"**Butterfree: The butterfly Pokemon. Its wings, covered with ****poisonous powders****, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain." **

"Wow...this Pokédex really knows its stuff..." _"I'm at a disadvantage though because it's a flying Pokemon. How will I be able to hit it?" _

Noel initiated combat first. "Butterfree! Use String Shot!"

Butterfree spewed something from its mouth. I think it's like some sort of web that wrapped up my Pikachu. It scrambles to get out but it gets completely wrapped up in the string.

"Whoa! What the hell did that do to Pikachu?"

"It constricted the fellow completely. Now it can't move. Now go! Use Tackle attack!"

This is bad. It's now charging in. Wait, what if I can do this to break free?

"Pikachu, if you can hear me, use Thundershock to set yourself free!"

From inside, Pikachu screams as it discharges a strong sensation of electricity. Streams of electricity erupt from the mummified Pikachu in random directions.

"Butterfree, watch yourself and dodge!"

Butterfree only moved when it had to. It managed to dodge my Thundershock attack. However, the biggest thing I gained from this is that Pikachu was free from the strings. I decided to test Butterfree this time.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Scratch!"

Pikachu leapt at Butterfree and raised its claws to prepare to attack.

"Butterfree! Use Harden!"

Suddenly, Butterfree turned into metal and it deflected Pikachu right back at me. It's holding its left claw in pain because of course it would hurt if you tried to slash metal. I gotta say, I don't think I've ever seen Noel looking this pissed off. Since Butterfree has wings, I figured I can clip them with some thunder.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thundershock on Butterfree directly!"

Pikachu discharges streams of electricity that target Butterfree from all sides. This move, man, it's so damn good.

"Butterfree! Use Confusion!"

Hold on, what move? It's two apparent eyes glow purple and my thunder just stopped and started going back our way.

"Pikachu! Dodge your own attack!"

Pikachu did a high jump to dodge the electricity but the problem was that Pikachu couldn't block it. Why? Because the thunder was heading my way, now. I only recognized this too late and the thunder hit me. It feels pretty funny experiencing shock for real. It hurts and tickles at the same time but more of the hurt part. I couldn't stand anymore because it hurts so much. I fell down and I felt myself slipping away. The last thing that I see is Noel looking horrified as she always does and comes running toward me as my eyes went shut.

* * *

Am I dead? No. Am I in shock? I've been shocked but not IN shock. Most importantly, I could still recognize my own room. At first...I thought I was deaf but slowly, I could hear and feel again. I heard somebody crying and I could feel something heavy on my chest. Guess who were both? Ding-Dong! Noel! I wonder how long Noel was crying on my chest. Damn...I can't get myself move. I think I can still talk.

"N...Noel...get off me." For some reason, it took me a lot of strength just to say that.

Noel's head jerked up almost immediately and looked toward me. Damn, does this girl ever run out of tears to cry? If I could give you an accurate description as to what her face looks like, it looks like a ruby with bloodshot eyes and her hair dangling down like that made her look somewhat like a madwoman. I thought she would be happy to see me awake but instead, she went off on me.

"Don't do that! You could have gone into cardiac arrest from that shock!"

"H...Hey...not so loud..."

"Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

"No...I mean...I guess I should have anticipated that coming...and I guess I could have possibly died from that...hey, if you're going to do that, could you at least be a bit quieter about it?"

Noel's only response is to cry even harder. Seriously, she's starting to sound like a broken record. While she was distracted, I took a look at my clock. It was 9:49 AM. Wow, I woke up earlier than I expected. I don't know if Luna knows about this or not. Also, I know I'm probably going to get a shitload from my mom. Right on cue, my mom arrives in my room and strangely, she has a smile on her face. At least she's not going ape-shit like Noel is.

"Sweetie, you're awake. Your Pikachu is downstairs. It felt pretty bad shocking you. You want to see Pikachu?"

"Um...sure...but I can't move."

"You got a sweet friend in Noel here. She never left your side once we brought you back into the room. You would have sustained more electric injuries but Noel told me that Pikachu absorbed some of the electricity in order to lessen the injury. It looks like if you rest the whole day, you'll be fine."

"Goddamn it, the whole day? I'll be behind Luna by so much by then!"

Noel tried to make feel better...by blaming herself. "I'm sorry, Ragna. It's my entire fault."

With people like this, I'll say it to your freaking face the truth twice if I have to. I don't give a damn if you're going to cry out on me and expect sympathy. Go to a psychiatrist, where they take psycho people like you.

"You're damn right it is! Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this damn fix for the entire day! This is why you shouldn't cling to me or Luna!"

My mom cleared her throat to get our attention. "Noel, Ragna is clearly upset so why don't you leave him alone with Pikachu for now?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am..."

From the door to my room, I saw my Pikachu enter. It looked a bit melancholy because it inadvertently shocked me. I saw Noel exit the room with my mom, thank goodness. Pikachu went on my chest and faced me with its sad look. I knew as a trainer that I should make it feel better, somehow. I patted its head and started to talk to it.

"I didn't even get to say that was a nice job we did against Noel."

Pikachu didn't react. Instead, it looked at me intently.

"What kind of move was that Confusion, anyway? It was kind of like...what a fortune teller would use...or is it those magicians or whatever the hell they're called? Anyway, I'm still new to this stuff, Pikachu. We may not be a kickass team right now, but I promise you that we'll get more badass Pokemon on our side and will kick some creative ass with it. Are you with me?"

Pikachu's face slowly curled into a smile. Geez, this is getting me so soft. I'm not good with words believe me but with Pikachu...it felt sort easy. WAY easier than Noel, that's for sure. Luna, well...let's just say the last time I saw her cry was when she was laughing her ass off. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her cry before. I continued to pat Pikachu until I fell asleep again.

* * *

"Ragna, I swear to God, you're trying to keep yourself in Pallet Town! Wake the hell up!"

My mom hit me on my head with her ladle. I jolted awake. Pikachu was on the carpet this time. It must have seen me fall asleep and went there; smart guy. Oh wait, I can move just fine again. I can't exactly say the same about my pain level, though but I still wanted to get on with this adventure already so I decided to bear with the pain for now. I looked at the clock and believe me or not, it was almost the EXACT same time the next day after I woke up. I looked at my mom and she wasn't happy with me, one bit.

"You were out like a light yesterday! Noel wouldn't stop bugging me about you! I swear, is that what's 'cool' these days? Being lazy! You're already behind Luna and I want my boy to show his rival what's up!"

"Yeah, mom, you're right. I need to get my ass up and headed out the door. Is all my stuff still in place?"

"Yep. You're free to leave any time. Just make sure you're already."

* * *

About an hour later, I was ready. I had my Poké Balls, I had my Pokédex and I had my backpack all set to go with Pikachu on my head. I waved my mom goodbye and started on the path again. However, on my way out guess who I bumped into again? Noel. Goddamn it, was this girl ever going to give up?

"Ragna..."

"Get out of my way, Noel. I'm not going to battle you this time. You need to just get the hell out of here and back to Pallet town."

Noel had that determined look in her eyes again. Just freaking great.

"I...I will not. No matter what you say, I don't want to go back."

"Noel, we've been through this! I'm not going to let you come with me!"

Noel would not budge.

"Okay, Noel, you're brought it on yourself. It's time to for me to return the favor. Pikachu! Use Thundershock on Noel!"

Pikachu leapt from my head and apparently took Noel's side. It signaled to me to listen to Noel. Since this was my Pokemon talking to me, I guess I have to oblige. I was very pissed at this situation, believe it or not. Noel continued on.

"I just can't...be somewhere we're you're not, Ragna. It's so...lonely for me whenever you or Luna are not around. I admire you so much, Ragna. You're like the older brother I've always wanted. I want to be together with you, Ragna."

Older brother? I haven't been a brother since I was seven.

"You're really are an idiot and as far as I can remember, you wouldn't stop bitching at me until you got what you wanted."

"Yes...I may be an idiot, I may be a crybaby and I may be sensitive but I know that I want to face danger with you, Ragna. I'm...tired of living such an uneventful life. Ragna, if something were to happen to you, I don't think I could survive the pain I would feel in my heart knowing that I wasn't able to help you. Please, Ragna, let me face danger by your side!"

Damn it, she was always like this. I have to admit, it's pretty ballsy of her to keep on persuading me despite my constant refusal and not even flinch upon hearing me command Pikachu to attack her. If it was going to let me get on with my journey, I guess I have to let her come.

"...You bitch, Noel. You bitch...you win."

"What?"

"If you're coming...keep up but I won't be watching your ass, you hear me?"

I saw her body language. She just gave me the widest smile she could possibly give to me. I don't think I've ever seen her emerald eyes this radiant as well as crack a smile that wide. With open arms, she started to run toward me for a hug and let me tell you right now, I was going to move at the last second but...I couldn't bring myself to move. I felt her arms wrap around me. Goddamn it, I'm so soft sometimes, despite what an asshole I am.

"If we can just stop this ass kissing, we can get on with it. So get off of me, right now. You said you wanted to come with me, right? Well keep up because I'm not watching your ass."

"You're the boss, Ragna!"

Finally...I'm going to embark on my quest to conquer the world of Pokemon...with an unexpected factor. Pikachu went back on my head and I gave Noel a light punch to the shoulder and started running. Noel shrieked in panic and started running after me. I gave a light laugh to Noel as I continued on the path. If you don't have a neighbor like Noel, you're not missing much.

* * *

I promise that it's going to get better if you didn't like this chapter much so please bear with me. Stay updated for the seventh and DO NOT leave any offensive reviews because I know this wasn't my best job already. I will block you if you do that after being warned.

**Rebel Six: End**


	7. This Move, That Move, Yada, Yada, Yada

I'm extremely disappointed in myself for keeping you waiting for the seventh rebel.

I should not keep my audience waiting this long.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Rebel Seven: This Move, That Move, Yada, Yada, Yada!**

Well after all the drama with Noel, I decided just for the sake of getting her to stop her bitching, that she could come with me. So we arrived in Viridian City once more. You know...coming here before, I thought that this would be the first place where I'd get my first gym badge. However, that wasn't exactly about to happen...

"What do you mean, it's locked?"

Noel facepalms herself. "I told you before, Ragna. The leader of this gym hasn't been here in a long time. Weren't you listening to me?"

"Like you have anything to say that's worth thinking about! Well...since I can't get my first gym badge just yet, I guess I just have to keep on going."

We walked away from the gym and leapt off the incline. We sat down at a nearby bench side by side. Noel was just fidgeting with her fingers but unlike her, I was actually thinking about the next move. Should I just train for now? Should I catch some Pokémon? Come to think of it, I don't exactly know how to catch Pokémon. Maybe I can ask...Noel? Well I guess she's useful for at least one thing.

"Hey, Noel."

Noel's head sort of jerked up. "Huh? Yes...Ragna?"

"Do you know...how to catch a Pokémon?"

"Y-Yes, I do! Would you...like me to show you?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe you'd know how to do that, considering how you got a kickass butterfly already."

"Sure, Ragna! I can show you how to catch a Pokémon!"

Out of nowhere, we heard some guy clear his throat. We turned and looked in his direction. He apparently was a bit of an old geezer, that's for sure.

"What up, gramps?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! Don't talk to elderly people like that! I wanted to ask you something about that little red thing you have. I don't think I've ever seen it before, what is it?"

I took out what I think that guy was talking about. "This thing? It's a Pokédex. It's a nifty tool that I got from Professor Kokonoe."

"The professor, you say? Well...let this old geezer give you some advice."

"Hit me, gramps."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Noel grimacing a bit. She was always so moody. I looked up and I saw my Pikachu looking on with interest.

"I've read about that machine for some time. This information could be useful to you so listen up!"

"I know, gramps so keep going."

"When you scan your Pokédex on one of your own Pokémon, the Pokédex can actually tell you the health status of your Pokémon and what moves it can perform."

"Oh, really? Maybe I can do that right now. Pikachu, get down here for a second."

Pikachu went down on my lap. So I took out my Pokédex and held it out on my Pikachu. A red light went up and down my Pikachu and gave me the status.

"**Systems indicate that this Pokémon is ready for battle at any time necessary. It's able to perform the moves Scratch, Thundershock and Quick Attack. No health problems detected." **

The old man seemed to have pumped his chest. What's up with him?

"There! Now tell me that was educational, was it not?"

"Wow, this thing is really the shit."

Suddenly, the old man pointed at me. Doesn't he know that it's not polite to point or is he so old that he forgot about that etiquette?

"Watch that mouth of yours, young man! You won't get far with it, that's for sure."

"The only thing I'm sure that will take me far is my Pokémon, old geezer."

"Humph! Why, I never! I don't even get to receive thanks from you at least?"

"Oh...well...thanks at least for telling me something useful."

"Too late for that, now! I had asked you to say thanks to me!"

"Well what do you want me to do then, huh? Make you milk, cookies and read you a story?"

Noel and Pikachu grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

"We're sorry! We'll be leaving, now."

"You better do some growing up on your adventure, young man!"

As Noel was dragging me away, I flipped the bird on him discreetly on him. Did I ever tell you how much I HATE senile old people? I know hate is a strong word and I know you should respect your elders and shit but come on! A lot of old people I know are such nitpickers, they're always grouchy for no reason at all and they try to find things about you to get mad about like my 'mouth' apparently.

"God, what's with old people?"

"Ragna, please let it go. Let's just get out of here before we have to battle someone."

We headed up the path to the entrance in what appeared to be a forest. There was a tunnel that I think leads to the entrance. A sign was on the top. It read "Viridian Forest". Suddenly, Noel went off talking.

"I've been in this forest before."

"Really? Do tell, Noel."

"I don't like it because it has a lot of bugs. I hate bugs so much! Also, it's easy to get lost in there."

"Oh really? Well...if you want to stay here, that's fine by me because I'm going through that forest. Remember, if you want to come with me, I'm not going to watch your ass."

I started walking into the tunnel and Noel quickly followed me. After going through a short passageway, we were in the forest. I was a bit astonished by the lack of sunlight all of a sudden.

"Wow...it got dark all of a sudden."

"That's because of all the canopies of trees that block the sun away. Being that this is a natural maze, we have to stay together if we're going to make it to the other side."

"YOU need to stay with me if you're going to make it through the other side. I'm not going to go after you if you get lost, okay?"

"Yes...Ragna..."

We saw some kid with a net in his hand. He also had one of those fancy hats that looks like the old ladies wear. I tapped his shoulder to ask him something.

"Hey, what's the big idea here?"

"Oh, my buddies and I are here to catch some Bug Pokémon! We're all itching to get into some battles!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yep! Wait, that Pikachu on your head! You're a Pokémon Trainer! Let's battle!"

Damn it, cover blown. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't come here to fight!"

"Too bad, you and I are Pokémon Trainers that made eye contact with each other! It's the law! Let's battle!"

"Screw the law! I just want to get through to the other side!"

The guy looked a bit mad. He looks to his left and right before getting up in my face.

"Look man, if you don't battle me right now, I'll call all of my friends here and we'll battle you and your girlfriend all at one time!"

"She's not my girlfriend and...fine, you got a deal." Geez, really, some people these days. The guy jumped up and down like a kid.

"Let's battle!"

The bug guy and I are standing at a distance from each other with Noel as the announcer.

"I choose you, Pikachu!"

Pikachu leapt off my head and into its battle stance.

"Ha! Is that all you got? Go, Weedle!"

His Poké Ball released a red sort of caterpillar kind of thing.

"What is this Pokémon?"

I took out my Pokédex to observe it.

"**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. This Pokémon is often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head. Contact with it should be avoided." **

Noel raised both of her hands like a good announcer would.

"It's Ragna VS Bug Trainer! Rebel One: Pikachu VS Weedle! Action!"

"Alright, Weedle! Hit him with a String Shot attack!"

The Weedle spewed that same silk from its mouth at my Pikachu. Luckily I saw this from my battle with Noel, so I tried something.

"Pikachu! Let your hand get caught!"

Pikachu stuck out its right hand and the silk stuck to it. I grinned because that silk wouldn't get me this time.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thundershock on the silk!"

Pikachu glowed yellow and electricity flowed down the silk and right to Weedle. It squirmed for a bit and it looks like...it fainted. That was it, there was nothing else. Too easy. Noel made the announcement.

"Finish! Pikachu, Ragna, win!"

The bug trainer withdrew his Pokémon back into the Poké Ball. He looked at me with a glare. He shouldn't do that, he's the one who started all of this.

"You should watch out for my friends. They won't waste time trying to battle you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We stepped past that guy and onto the path. We saw somebody standing there, looking at his net.

"Noel, don't make any sudden sounds, okay? Let's try to get past him without fighting."

Noel nodded. We silently made footsteps while keeping on the other side of where the guy was. He was still playing with his net. Right when we were parallel to him, he looks up and spots us.

The bug guy pointed at me. "Hey! You have Pokémon! Come on!"

I groaned and Noel rolled her eyes. It couldn't get worse, right? Well, guess what? Another one showed up from the north, the south and from the east. Now we have to deal with four of them? I tried talking my way out of it.

"No! I don't want to battle! We just want to get out of this maze!"

They all spoke one at a time.

"Yo, you can't jam out if you're battling a Pokémon Trainer!"

"What's the hurry? Why rush?"

"Let's battle your Pokémon!"

"Let's battle them!"

The four bug maniacs looked at each other and nodded about something.

"We're going to make you a deal. If you and your friend win against ALL four of us at one time, we'll take you to the other side."

Well...I can't exactly refuse that, can I? "Alright, whatever, as long as you take us to the exit when we win."

We all yelled out... "LET'S BATTLE!"

Well then, it was Pikachu and Butterfree against their puny bug Pokémon. I felt pretty confident with this. I gotta say, having Noel for a partner isn't half bad. Let the onslaught begin. Noel and I alternated between attacking. Just imagine some punching and hitting sound effects or some shit like that, yeah?

"Butterfree, Tackle!"

"Use Thundershock!"

"String Shot!"

"Use Scratch!"

"Confusion, Butterfree!"

"Hit them with a Quick Attack!"

"Tackle again, Butterfree!"

"Quick Attack again, Pikachu!"

"Bind them of their movements with your String Shot!"

"Electrocute all with Thundershock using the silk!"

Pikachu finishes the job by chaining electricity using the silk. Before we knew it, all of their Pokémon were finished. If this is how Pokémon Battles are like, I think I'll kick some major ass soon. The four of them were obviously lamenting their foolishness over challenging me and Noel. I gave a light smile before talking.

"Well people, we had a deal. Take us to the exit."

"Grr...fine, fine. A deal's a deal. Let's go."

Honestly, I was expecting all four of them to run away like cowards but these guys were alright. They took us to the exit and we said all of our goodbyes to them. I gave out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness that was over. We went through another passageway and into town. We're back in civilization again, whoopee-freaking-doo. I heard Noel laugh a bit.

"You know, Ragna...that was...quite a bit of fun I had back there teaming up with you against four different Pokémon."

"I wouldn't say that was much ass kicking, Noel. Those were just little bugs we fought against."

"I'd still say that it's better than facing no Pokémon at all."

"Whatever, Noel. Do you know where we are?"

"Oh, I know this town! I read about it! This is Pewter City, known as the Stone Gray City! So this is it!"

"Really, this is Pewter City? I would say it would match the description of a gray city because it doesn't look all that exciting."

A nearby boy spotted us. He apparently heard me saying some shit about this city. Before, he could say anything, I voiced my refusal. The boy ran toward us in a way that he's saying "I come in peace." Well, he'd better come in peace or he'll go home in pieces.

"Damn it! We are not battling ANYONE!"

"Oh no. I'm not going to battle you. Listen, have you heard about the Gym Leader? She's been looking for some serious challengers lately. Her name is Torakaka! She's really nice but she's so mean when she battles! Let me take you to her!"

We started to walk toward the gym with the boy hustling us from time to time while leading. Oh, just my freaking luck. Now we're going to meet the gym leader. This isn't like how it is in the anime at all. I hope she isn't a bitch. At least let's not battle because I'm tired as hell from all that battling in the forest...

* * *

New Roles

Torakaka as Brock

I hope you like the change of pace in this. This was rather hard to think of.

**Rebel Seven: End**


End file.
